Naomi's Cell Phone
is a key item found in Corpse Party that belonged to Naomi Nakashima. Plot Corpse Party CHAPTER 3 During the opening of the third chapter, Naomi receives a call from her mother. She tries to answer her, but her voice doesn't go through, and eventually her mother's is drowned out by an unknown voice repeating the phrase, "Help me..." which causes Naomi to throw the phone down the stairs. However, upon realizing her mistake, Naomi chases after it to make sure it's not broken and ends up hurting herself in the process. CHAPTER 4 It can be found in the stairwell leading to the third floor bathrooms. After seeing a mirage of Naomi, Satoshi sees her cell phone flying down the stairs before landing near him. As he approaches, the phone begins to ring. Satoshi has the option to answer it or not. If he does answer, he will hear the same voice that Naomi had earlier, repeating the same phrase before hearing Naomi's mother. The voice asking for help continues, and Satoshi throws the phone to the ground. He then decides to take it with him before leaving. ''CHAPTER 5 The final time we see Naomi's cell phone is during the true end of the fifth chapter. After finding out the truth about Seiko's death, Naomi begins to succumb to the darkening, blaming herself for what happened. However, the unsent message on Seiko's phone begins to appear in her inbox. When Naomi blames herself more, she receives more messages from Seiko's spirit, reassuring her that what she did wasn't her fault. Due to the series of texts, Naomi is able to break free of the darkening and join her friends. Trivia * Naomi's cell phone's brand is a Nokia. Gallery |-| Games = Corpse Party: BloodCovered ...Repeated Fear br_ef32out.png|Naomi getting new messages from Seiko. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ev0_04bout.png|Naomi's phone with a picture of Seiko. ev0_04aout.png|A closer image of Seiko's head. ev0_04cout.png|A closer image of Seiko's head. |-| Manga = Corpse Party BloodCovered Manga CPBC_01_172.png|Naomi looking through the pictures on her phone. CPBC_03_147.png|Naomi getting the call from her mother. CPBC_03_148.png|The call changing into the cry for help. CPBC_05_065.png|Satoshi seeing the phone fly down the stairs. CPBC_05_117.png|Naomi finding her phone after waking up in the infirmary. CPBC_05_118.png|Seeing a new message from Seiko. CPBC_05_119.png|Seeing Seiko's unfinished and missleading message. CPBC_05_132.png|Satoshi finding the phone with the unfinished message. CPBC_10_204.png|Naomi, back in the real world, getting a message from Seiko. CPBC_10_205.png|The content of the message, as well as Naomi getting another message. Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Manga Book of Shadows 1 183.png|Naomi's phone falling down after Natsumi grabs Naomi. Book of Shadows 1 184.png|A picture in Naomi's phone, with Seiko's face gone. |-| OVA = Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Naomi-Phone1.png|Naomi listening to the strange voice begging for help. Naomi-Phone2.png|Naomi hears her mom in the call. Naomi-Phone3.png|Naomi trying to get through to her mother. Naomi-Darkening1.png|Naomi checks her phone after getting a new message. Naomi-Darkening2.png|Naomi getting constant messages from Seiko. Category:Items Category:Items in Corpse Party: Blood Covered